


The snowy mountains

by jinglebellselu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebellselu/pseuds/jinglebellselu
Summary: Sehun and Luhan go up to the mountains for a skiing vacation but get snowed in inside their cabin.





	The snowy mountains

“ _Guess where we’re going?”_ Sehun asked his friend, Luhan overly excited.

Luhan guessed lazily. “ _Here and there?”_

Sehun frowned. Getting up he walked to Luhan to smack his head.

“ _Are you dumbass? No idiot, we’re going to mountain skiing!”_

…

…

…

“ _Aw that’s great.”_  Luhan muttered nonchalantly.

…

…

…

“ _Sometimes I really want to choke you to death.”_  Sehun smacked the magazine on Luhan’s head before walking out.

  
What the hell was wrong with Luhan? Sehun glared at the trees in front, sitting on his knees pouting. Why Luhan was being extra insensitive. Sehun get that he was lazy but still he’s supposed to be happy with Sehun and not just shrug him off. He didn’t even bother to listen attentively where they were going for a vacation. They were going to climb mountains for god sake and Luhan has phobia from heights! He was this freaking care less. He would pay for being ignorant because Sehun won’t tell him again. That pussycat has to face his fears for ignoring Sehun.

  
“ _Oh Sehun you’re the best friend ever for packing my things!”_  Luhan complimented the man, still not aware where they were going.

“ _No need to thank me, Lu. What are friends for?”_ Sehun tried to sound humble.

“ _To pack bags for their friends?”_  Luhan suggested.

Sehun huffed. Luhan was sometime too stupid for his own good. He walked to Luhan and smacked his forehead with his middle finger.

Luhan whined pushing Sehun away, walking to take a shower so they leave together, unaware of the mischievous smirk on his friends face.

  
“ _So where’s this place we’re going?”_ Luhan asked causally scrolling through his phone.

Sehun side eyed him with a smirk. “ _You didn’t listen when I said before? Remember you said it was great? Or were you lying to me?”_

“ _Oh sorry I remember now, you think i would ignore you? That’s stupid I’m your best friend so I could never ignore you.”_  Luhan assured.

Sehun’s expression darkened. Luhan was such a drama queen. Sehun was sure to have fun when Luhan would panic and beg him to not go up there, huh.

  
“ _Sehun, why the fuck are you driving on mountains?!”_ Luhan yelled in panic when he saw the car going up and up riding on dangerous mountains.

Sehun smirked, teasing the boy further. “ _Well I said we were going to mountains for skiing, did you forget **again**?”_

Luhan screamed as Sehun rotate the car to go up further for the way was made this way.

“ _You bastard wanted to kill me?!”_ Luhan cry in panic, eyeing the dangerous road cautiously.

Sehun fastened the car to creep Luhan out even more making him whine and punch the window.

“ _You should’ve told me to not come but you said **aw that’s great!**  Remember?!”_ Sehun mocked and raised his voice to stop Luhan from acting barbaric.

Luhan slump down in his seat, covering his eyes breathing heavily. “ _How would I know you would actually mention somewhere I can’t go? I trusted you and your choice Sehun! And that’s where you take me?!”_

Sehun heard from one ear and released from other. Luhan was such a drama queen. He should’ve listened to Sehun well. How dare he tried to manipulate him by saying  _I trusted you Sehun_ it was wrong of him. Now he deserves to cry.

“ _I’ll die now!”_  Luhan started to cry in high pitch voice.

Sehun widened his eyes, trying to keep his focus on driving while his eyes kept going to Luhan crying like a giant baby.

“ _No no Luhan you won’t die. I’m here for you please stop crying.”_ Sehun pleaded the boy to calm down but Luhan was shedding big tears from his shiny deer eyes and mouth opened to cry with voice. Sehun wondered if he was doing it to annoy Sehun on purpose.

“ _You brought me here in the first place you know I hate mountains!”_  Luhan punched Sehun’s arms in frustration.

“ _Oh my god Luhan you’re distracting me! We’ll both end up falling down from here if you won’t let me focus!” Sehun panicked._

_“ **What?!** ” _Luhan cried even louder with eyes fully opened dramatically except it was true fear. “ _You can’t focus on the road?! We’re going to die Sehun you should’ve not brought us here ahaahaahaaa~”_

Sehun gritted his teeth. Luhan was making thing worse for them. It was dangerous to stop the car in the middle or to drive faster. His grip tightened on the stirring wheel turning his palm white from pressure.

“ _Luhan shut the fuck up!”_  Sehun yelled finally had enough.

Luhan narrowed his teary eyes to glare, he reach his hand to pull Sehun’s hair. “ _You shut the fuck up moron! We’re going to die because of you jerk!”_

_“Ah Luhan no! Stop it let me go! Ah I’m sorry okay I didn’t mean too!”_  Sehun begged in panic.

“ _Yeah sure you don’t mean it!”_  Luhan release the soft hair from his savage grip, calmer than before.

Sehun sighed in relief and decided to stop at the closer stopping point.

  
Once the car was parked in the safe place, Luhan jumped on Sehun punching his head over and over with his so called manly fist.

“ _You moron dare to do this to me! I’ll kill you!”_ Luhan was busy fighting that he didn’t realize he slid to Sehun’s lap.

“ _Ooh~ Luhan stop moving look at where you’re seating.”_ Sehun moaned, feeling his thing twitching at Luhan’s buttock pressure.

Luhan gulped, his fist stopped in the middle as he eyed Sehun’s pleasured face. His face turned red and for one last time Luhan smacked his head, jumping to the passenger seat with a scowl. “ _Pervert.”_

Sehun straightened up, giving Luhan a look of disgust. “ _Am I now? It was you humping on me.”_ Then he eyes the bulge in his pants.

“ _Hey I need to take care of this now and I’m going to do right here. Got a problem, get out from the car.”_  Sehun shamelessly started touching himself.

Luhan gulped. He felt his cheeks turning beet red as Sehun pleasured himself. He almost had the urge to cover his ears when Sehun groaned zipping down and tucking his hand inside.

Luhan awkwardly look at the side. What can he do? Beside Sehun got that because of him. Why does he sound so sexy?

  
“ _Look, everything going to be okay. Just close your eyes and let me focus on the road. In half hour we’ll come to our stop, okay?”_

_“Fine, but if I die then I’m going to haunt you down.”_  Luhan threatened. Trust Sehun when he says it didn’t sounded like a threat at all.

For the rest of the way, Luhan had his eyes tightly closed shut, his one arm wrapped around Sehun’s bicep.

Sehun parked his car and take everything out, placing them on the ground. Luhan kept staring at the hanging cable car. He was already changed into warm clothes and jacket. He looked like a penguin.

“ _Luhan come and help me, will ya, unless you wanted to ride that thing for four times.”_

Luhan glared, kicking Sehun’s shin which didn’t affected Sehun anyway because of the fat pants.

  
Placing everything inside, Luhan hesitated to come inside. Sehun sighed rolling his eyes before pulling the frightened boy inside, arms tightly wrapped around him to give him a sense of security.

“ _Don’t be such a pussycat, you’re manly man remember?”_ Sehun chuckled when Luhan punched his overly clothed chest.

 

“ _Woah it smells good and is cleaned really well!”_ Luhan exclaimed, throwing the bags down and jump on the hard bed. A blissful sigh escaped his lips. Oh god he needed that.

Then he turned over, eyeing the cabin. There was one bed and Luhan know who that belonged too.

“ _Sehun I’m taking the bed, you take the couch!”_

Sehun pulled his lips in thin line. “ _If you’re going to be bastard, at least help me in unpacking. Don’t just lay there and accept me to handle your things. Come drag your lazy ass here.”_

Luhan grumped whispering to himself that Sehun was pain in the ass. There’s not a single minute goes without him nagging like grandma.

“ _Sehun, what are we going to do in here?”_  Luhan asked, neatly placing the clothes in wardrobe.

“ _What do people do in snowy mountains?”_ Sehun answered with another question.

Luhan thought for a while what people do in snowy mountains. Oh he knows. “ _Ice balls fight, right? Oh and also making a snow man!”_

Sehun blankly stared at his childish friend. “ _Are you seriously this stupid? We’re here to skiing. Otherwise we wouldn’t need to come on top of a mountain to make a snow man or snow war.”_

Luhan throws a pillow at Sehun. “ _At least say that nicely, moron._ ”

  
Luhan placed his palms on his either side, eyeing people skiing. Sehun stood beside him; he was as prepared as anyone for skiing.

“ _Are you really going to risk your life? Does it worth nothing to you?”_  Luhan asked.

Sehun push Luhan at the side. “ _It’s not risking your life if you know how to do.”_

Luhan grumped under his breath before complaining “ _Then why the fuck you’ve to take me here for **our** vacation? You know this could be the worst trip- no wait not just trip it’s the worst day of my life! There’s nothing here I can enjoy. It’s you who’s having fun doing all this.”_

Sehun smirked at Luhan _. “If you’re this bothered, why don’t you learn a thing or two? Don’t tell me you’ve chose to live your life like a loser.”_

Luhan’s nose flared up. He yelled, charging forward pushing Sehun down. “ _You’re jerk!”_

Sehun laughed at the tantrum. “ _Luhan stop this, I feel like I’m dealing with a five years old kid!”_

_“Argh I hate you Sehun! I’m going inside and will stay inside till this stupid vacation ends! I swear if it’s got worse than this then I won’t hesitate to ditch you here and go home! Enjoy your fucking fun time, asshole!”_

Sehun couldn’t help but to roar into laugher. Luhan was just too cute. Even when angry, he looked a sweet nutella Sehun wanted to suck hard from his finger.

 

Indeed Luhan stayed inside while Sehun out. By the time Sehun came back, Luhan was already sleeping, tucked in feathery duvet soundly, like a born baby.

Sehun smiled gently pinching Luhan’s tiny nose then went to eat something before sleeping. Luhan apparently filled his hungry stomach with snacks. Brat should’ve come and talk to Sehun he could’ve bought something hot for them to eat. Stubborn child act huh?

  
Next morning, Luhan was woken up by a delicious smell of Korean tradition food and the fact almost everything was steaming he felt himself run to the food.

Sehun was opening the lid of food he just bought. “ _Look at you pig, I tried to wake you up but you didn’t budge and now smelling food you came shaking your ass.”_

Luhan’s breathe heaved. He didn’t want to fight with Sehun with all this food laid in front of him so he shrugged teasing man.

“ _How was your morning pig?”_ Sehun causally asked.

Luhan stand up angrily. “ _Call me pig or any other animal one more time; I dare to call me that Sehun. I swear I’ll flip this table upside down and I won’t even regret it.”_

Remember when Sehun said Luhan was cute even when angry, he takes that back. Luhan looked like a Dracula.

_“Yo calm your horses down. I was just trying to be comedian.”_

Luhan gave a hard glare. “ _Well you were more like a jackass truth to be told.”_

_  
_“ _I don’t want to do anything in mountain_.” Luhan muttered trying to sleep again.

“ _Luhan this is going to be boring if you keep sleeping like this. I didn’t bring you here for you to sleep.”_

Luhan shrugged _. “Well you know I didn’t like this place so what do you expect me to do? Dance like shanalala?”_

_“What is shanalala?”_ Sehunquestioned confused and worried for Luhan’s mental health.

“ _Just go and let me sleep my vacation off.”_ Luhan whispered defeated.

Sehun slump down beside him. “ _Luhan, you know you can’t act like this. You’re making me regret coming here.”_

“ _Good, I intended to make you feel like this.”_

Sehun frowned. “ _Luhan, have conscience!”_

Luhan simply smiled, knowing Sehun was annoyed.

“ _Fine, let’s make snow man or snow balls.”_ Sehun offered, knowing these are the only thing Luhan would actually participate in.

Luhan suspiciously narrowed his eyes. “ _Why are you suddenly interested in snow balls?”_

Sehun smirked leaning over the lazy boy. “ _Because you don’t have balls to be a man so I thought you would like to make some.”_

Luhan’s eyes betrayed his cool expression. Before Luhan could attack like he usually does, Sehun grasped his wrist and hovered on top of him, pinning his both wrist besides his head hindering him defense, Luhan gasp in shock.

“ _Where’s your power now? Are you going to whine like a girl? Are you going to cry when I’m going to kiss you hard on your lips?”_  Sehun whispered huskily.

Luhan gulped. Why Sehun was acting like this? He closed his eyes when Sehun breathed on his lips.

“ _Nothing to say huh? Because you know you’re a slut for me?”_ Sehun taunted further.

Luhan’s expression hardened. “ _Sehun… let me go… this isn’t funny.”_ His voice was cold, something that told Sehun he crossed the line.

Silently Sehun pulled away, sighing. He parted his lips to say something but closed it back when he saw Luhan’s bitter shocked face.

He was sure he did cross the line.

He went outside alone, hoping to spend all day out and when he comes back Luhan would be back to normal.

  
  
Sehun watch the kids trying to skate. Luhan seemed… hurt by his action. Was that because he called him slut? It was the first time Sehun called him that. He didn’t know what came over him to do this with Luhan. They were friends, the kind of friends who annoy each other and go around be shameless. There had been many times they manage to offend each other but Luhan never once reacted this way.

“ _Mister, are you sad?”_  A kid no older than six asked innocently.

Sehun smiled at the little boy. “ _I’m not sad. What are you doing?_ ” He pulled the little boy closer to himself to pinch his cheeks lovingly.

“ _I was playing with my friends, than you were sad. Mommy told me to make sad people happy.”_  The boy explained innocently.

Sehun broke into a smile he hugged the little boy patting his back.

“ _I’m fine, thank you boy. Go ahead and play with your friends._ ” Sehun urged the boy to go play with his friends.

Sighing he stand up and went around roaming.

  
Sehun struggled to open the cabin door with all the paper bags and to find Luhan lying on his stomach.

“ _I could use some help!”_ Sehun called, trying to not let the earlier tense atmosphere ruin the night.

“ _Help yourself moron!”_ Luhan yelled back.

Sehun smiled. Oh yeah now that was good.

“ _I brought hot food for your lazy ass, move it.”_  He said placing the thing down in the middle of the room instead of going to the kitchen.

 

It’s been hours since they shut the light off, yet neither of them able to sleep, phones lights bright in the dark.

“ _Why are you unusually quiet? That’s not like you.”_ Sehun finally let it out of his chest.

Luhan hummed. “ _There’s nothing wrong with me.”_

Sehun shake his head. “ _You’re upset about morning, for kiss or slut thing?”_

Damn straight to the point.

Luhan sighed heavily. “ _Sehun, you shouldn’t do this when you don’t mean it. It’s like playing with feelings. Don’t you dare fucking do that, understood?”_

Sehun closed his eyes. “ _I do understand, princess.”_

“ _I’m not your fucking princess!”_

_“Oh yes you’re.”_

_“Want me to hit you with shoe?”_

_“No.”_

_“Good. Then shut up!”_

The next morning…

“ _Let me go you asshole!”_  Luhan yelled, clutching on Sehun’s torso.

“ _You don’t have a say in this.”_  Sehun calmly said.

Currently Luhan was thrown over Sehun’s shoulder screaming to be released. Sehun wasn’t having enough fun alone so he decided to drag Luhan along. They were after all in this trip for fun, not relaxation.

“ _Sehun I’m warning your ass!”_

Sehun indifferently opened the door and locked it from outside so Luhan won’t be able to go inside.

“ _Sehun I’ll beat your ass once I’m down!”_ Luhan yelled pissed off.

“ _You got my permission to do so.”_  Sehun assured, throwing the boy down on the snow.

Before Luhan could charge forward to attack him, Sehun throw an ice ball on his face.

Luhan stunned. He only moved at the side to dodge the second snow ball.

“ _You’re really wishing to die Sehun!”_ Luhan barked, bending down to make a big ice ball to throw it at Sehun.

“ _Go ahead I want to see you try.”_ Sehun teased happily waiting to get attacked.

Luhan’s hands were filled with unshaped ice and he throws it at Sehun- except it didn’t fly; fall on his feet.

“ _You’re such a flunkee who talks big!_ ” Sehun laughed harder turning around to run for his life when Luhan gave up on throwing ice and decided to attack physically.

Luhan was a fast runner because of soccer; he pulled his feet up after pushing his weight forward to toss on Sehun’s back. They both landed on the cold snowy turf.

Luhan regained his balance, sat on Sehun’s lap who was still lying down before throwing few punches on Sehun’s chest who kept laughing at Luhan’s red embarrassed face.

_“Okay stop I gave up you’re skilled snow balls maker.”_ Sehun exclaimed falling into another fit of laugher when Luhan whinedin protest.

Luhan smacked Sehun’s chest one last time before smiling and eventually laughing too. He lands his face on Sehun’s chest, smiling blissfully.

“ _I guess I’m not so good-”_

_“-You’re not good at all!”_

Luhan snorted. “ _Oh you shut up! Let me have a moment of my failure, will ya?”_

Sehun clasped his mouth because- in truth he doesn’t know why he was feeling like laughing at every freaking unfunny thing and let’s be honest, Luhan was lame.

“ _You got it just don’t turn this into a live opera.”_ And here he goes again at it, trying to roll his body at side from another one of his happy burst out, though Luhan’s weight on his lanky body prevented that.

“ _Trust me I won’t but I’ve a feeling you would soon if you keep being such a lame ass, seriously man that’s not even funny anymore.”_

They both turned silent, enjoying the warmth of each other, a beautiful smile stretched on their lips. Breaths heavy, way too relaxed eyeing the sun, not directly just the shines from the sides.

“ _Luhan move away from me you’re fat.”_  Sehun muttered, ruining the mood with his stupidity.

Luhan scowled, rolling his body to get down like a buffalo.

A moment passed in quietness until Luhan wondered.

“ _Hey Sehun, are there any penguins here?”_

It was suddenly complete silence, even birds stopped chirping. Do birds even come here in mountains?

Sehun rolled to his left side and raised his long and skinny leg to place it on Luhan’s stomach.

“ _No sweet heart, penguins don’t live in mountains.”_

“ _You’re such a lair.”_

“ _Well you asked and I answered. Get over it.”_

Luhan pulled his body up and pinch Sehun’s leg which was affectless.

“ _At least you tried.”_

Luhan smiled mischievously. “ _Really, I did?”_

Sehun eyed Luhan suspiciously. And when a hand reached his cheeks, he was too late to protect himself and only screamed in pain as Luhan pulled the two cheeks apart harshly. Sehun thrashed his legs around scream crying with a weird face expression.

Luhan released his cheeks laughing at the now cherry eat worthy cheeks, running to the cabin. Since cabin was locked and the key was with Sehun, Luhan decided to keep running from Sehun until one of them get tired. Sehun was a poor runner, he would sure give up but Luhan wasn’t confident if he can really keep up in snowy ground. Beside it was dangerous so he opted to apologize insincerely and getting his head pulled in headlock.

 

It was around five p.m. when Luhan and Sehun started to work together in making a snow man. It wasn’t hard but the fact they had to make a big belly of snow man was a challenge to their covered freezing hands.

“ _Sehun, can you find a small wood for his eyes and nose?”_ Luhan’s complete focus on the making a head more perfect then it already was.

Sehun was standing beside him observing the snow man occasionally pointing out flaws nodded his head.

“ _Yeah I’ll go get some.”_  Like a nice person.

Sehun looked around. His tall height made it difficult to find a wood in this clear snow area. He suddenly regretted asking for the place clear of trees. He didn’t thought they would be even making one.

He forced his numb legs to walk further away from the cabin. Surprisingly there was no one around. Where could everyone go? Why were they not having fun? Well he could’ve asked someone but guess his luck was rotten. Instantly few trees were visible but they were far. It would take fifteen minutes to reach there and another fifteen minutes to come back that makes it half hour. That’s suck. For Luhan he had to do this, his poor lovely friend at least deserves that much.

  
  
Luhan was sitting on the porch; he has taken his beanie off. His fingers were gently running along his light brown silky hair. A sigh escaped his lips as he eyed the place Sehun has left from then eyes his snow man.

What was Sehun doing? Luhan doesn’t even know how much time has passed since Sehun left but it was long. Was he in danger and needed Luhan’s help? If he can’t find wood then why didn’t he come back yet? He should- Luhan can’t see any trees around… that’s mean no wood in here. Well not the tiny piece that he would want.

“ _Luhan, Here I got some!”_ Sehun exclaimed running to him with a really bright smile.

Luhan abruptly stand up to smile but his eyes widened and the supposed to be coming smile faded in cold air as he faced a pale looking Sehun. Instead of giving attention to the small wood pieces in his hand, Luhan worriedly grabbed his both cheeks.

“ _Sehun, where were you?! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?”_  Luhan checked Sehun’s body with his shivering hands. His brows draw together fearing what he thought won’t come true.

Sehun let his hand down, seriously staring at Luhan’s worried expression. Was he really scared for Sehun?  He scoffed internally. Of course friends get worried for each other. He was just a friend after all.

“ _Lu, I’m fine.”_  Sehun whispered his voice raspy. It might have done more than assure Luhan he was okay.

Luhan just stared inside Sehun’s eyes thoughtfully. “ _Are you sure? It’s been a long time y-you went away.”_  Luhan cursed himself for sounding like a nervous girl.

“ _I was searching for these; would’ve been a real problem if i came back without these.”_ Oh that rough voice from his deep throat again. It was doing thing to Luhan’s fragile heart.

Sehun’s eyes weren’t helping either, they were intensely gazing at Luhan in a way that made him nervous and…

Luhan turned his gaze to the snow man to avoid the staring contest. He cleared his throat. “ _So where’s nose and eyes?”_

Sehun held his hand out, still that look in his eyes. Luhan decided to ignore it; it wasn’t worth to hope for something that won’t happen.

Luhan gently placed the nose and eyes in their places. Sehun was standing beside him eyeing the snow man.

“ _It looks fine; I think it needs a beanie.”_ Sehun whispered to unsuspecting Luhan’s ears who gasped in shock at the voice.

Luhan exhaled heavily before turning to smirking Sehun. “ _Are you crazy? I almost got a heart attack! Warn before you go around whispering your demonic chants, brat!”_

“ _I was just saying it’s not my problem if you’re such a pussycat.”_ He slyly smiled at glaring Luhan.

Instead of attacking him like he do every time, he decided to admire his snow man proudly.

“ _We should get inside. It’s for some reason getting colder than it should.”_ Sehun murmured staring around as if to find the reason why it was getting even colder.

“ _Let’s take a photo of it first.”_

Luhan fished his phone out and took few shoots, urged Sehun to do the same and then took one with three of them.

                                     

Sehun unlocked the door and before he could step inside, Luhan pushed him away to barge in first.

“ _Hey! At least say something before you go fisting others!”_ Sehun grumped.

Sehun slump down on his couch and the first thing he did was search the weather news. Temperature was lowering down and it would be a complete ignorance to not check when they are in such a place.

 

“ _Luhan,”_ Sehun called exhaustingly.

“ _Yes_.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. Why he always sounded so uninterested? Couldn’t he be a more loving person?

“ _There’s going to be a storm today.”_

Luhan blankly stared at Sehun. Sehun know that look, it was when Luhan was going to scream his head off like some barbaric animal.

“ _What the fuck Sehun, it’s your entire fault we’re stuck here and now we are going to die because your idiocy! Oh Sehun you worthless shit why do you have to come here from the whole words places you asshole!! I will never forgive you oh no I’m going to die in mountains from a freaking cold! Nooooooo! I hate you Oh Sehun you magnet of natural disasters! What kind of a curse are you?!”_ Luhan cried, he stand up pacing around panicking. I’ll die, I’ll die, and I’ll die. He chants about his death.

Sehun indifferently stared, yawing because it was boring to see Luhan over worked.

“ _Calm down It’s not that big you coward. Trust me it would take more than a snow storm to kill you.”_  It wasn’t a surprise when he was smacked with a pillow on his face.

 

It was already dark outside, storm has started too. The noise of air screeching was hearable inside.

Luhan shivered, it was probably not cold, and yes, it was fear. Well that’s Luhan after all. Sehun was uncomfortably trying to sleep but Luhan’s shaking figure was making it hard for him to sleep. It was extremely annoying yet somehow cute.

“ _Luhan, are you okay up there?”_ Sehun asked, only because he couldn’t sleep from the noise.

“ _I… I’m fine… it’s just cold here…”_ Luhan’s voice cracked but Luhan didn’t regret that. He wanted for Sehun to understand that he wasn’t okay. Sehun should just get the message and come help him.

“ _Okay then, have a good sleep.”_ Sehun comfortably turned around.

Luhan mentally whined. Why Sehun was acting like an idiot? He should know Luhan wasn’t okay. I mean fire was on so it wasn’t that cold so why Sehun was being such an ass?!

**_Knock knock_ **

Luhan jumped up with a scream at the knocking door. Sehun did too just a lot more calm than Luhan.

“ _Sehun_ , _who could be knocking a door at this time, I saw a movie where a killer comes and kill the entire family.”_

Sehun face palmed. “ _Luhan, you’re watching too many movies.”_ He stand up to walk to the door but Luhan jumped up from the bed like his life depended on it as he grasped Sehun’s biceps to stop him from going to the door.

“ _I said don’t fucking open the door Sehun! We both will be killed in this stormy night! I don’t want to die yet so don’t open the door!”_ Luhan wailed hugging Sehun’s waist to stop him from going to the door.

Sehun sighed at the frightened man. He swears never ever would he bring Luhan on mountains again. The poor soul related everything to death and it was worth pitying.

He tightly wrapped his arms around Luhan to assure him everything would be fine. “ _Listen, no one’s going to die today. I’ll protect you, okay?”_

_“But you’ll be killed too!”_  Luhan insisted, now his eyes were teary. He was trying to not burst in tears, but Sehun wanted to assure him it wasn’t something to worry if someone knocks your door. Well it’s worth worrying if you’re in the middle of nowhere in a rented cabin in a stormy night. It could make a perfect scene of murder. Sehun would personally recommend Luhan to never open the door but guess what? Sehun trust his manliness a little too much. Like going to gym and street fights has teach him something. You attack first. He was out of topic now, sorry.

“ _Luhan trust me okay? Nothing bad is going to happen. You’ve me and we’ll both attack the murderer first if he happens to be one, okay?”_

_”But we wouldn’t know.”_ Luhan was persistent.

Sehun sighed. He just can’t let Luhan go when he was this frightened.

Another set of knocking heard and this time they heard a person asking if anyone was inside. He was a cop.

Sehun face palmed when Luhan still insisted that he could be lying. Sehun forcefully pulled Luhan away to open the door and showed the cop to Luhan who letting tears run down his cheeks.

“ _Be careful kids, just stay inside and nothing would happen. If it got worse than this, then you would be evacuated.”_ The cop assured mostly Luhan and left.

_“See it was just a cop!”_ Sehun said, dragging shivering Luhan inside.

As they were both sitting on the floor, Sehun remembered something.

“ _Hey… I forgot to shut the door. I’ll back right away.”_  Sehun speed down to find the cabin filled with snow.

He cursed loudly. Now they were lacking this!

Luhan came to see and shake his head. Now they were going to suffer some extra. Wow, that was great.

 

“ _Sehun… it’s cold in here…”_  Luhan whispered.

Sehun hummed. For a moment he was too focusing in forcing himself to sleep but Luhan’s words repeated in his head. He’s cold.

“ _Come here, let’s cuddle. This way you won’t feel as cold as you’re feeling now.”_

Luhan gulped. Yep this was his intention but doing the actual thing was different than imagining.

“ _Are you sure?”_  Luhan asked even though he knows better.

“ _Yeah and to be more warm, it’s better to take off all clothes and cuddle; that way our body heat works better.”_ Sehun casually said.

Luhan blushed hard. Why he was saying this now? It was embarrassing.

“ _Sehun, how could you say something like this?”_ Luhan asked, not looking at Sehun.

Sehun smirked. “ _Why? Are you a girl or something? Why shy of sleeping completely naked? Just come and strip.”_

Luhan’s heart was pounding but again, it was his chance. The one and only and he would be the world’s stupid human alive if he didn’t take it. Enduring his shyness he slowly started to take off piece by piece. Sehun was doing the same. When completely naked, Luhan wrapped his arms around his body eyeing sideways to not make it obvious.

Sehun though was having fun in this. He proudly took of his pants and stood tall like an alpha male. He climbs the bed and laid down eyeing Luhan seductively.

“ _Are you going to keep standing in there or would come and join me? You don’t want to die from cold, don’t you?”_

Luhan bite his lips nervously walking to the bed shyly. His muscles were obviously tensed. His eyes were down when he came closer; squeaked in surprise when Sehun’s arms wrapped around his tiny waist, pulling him to his chest. Luhan fall on top of Sehun, his face closer to Sehun. They breathed heavily because of the sudden change of atmosphere. They both felt aroused for the other but didn’t voice out their thoughts.

Luhan avoided his eyes by turning his face away, and before he could make a little distance Sehun’s strong arms pulled him fully against his body in a more intimated way.

_“We need to be closer to feel warm otherwise it’s not going to work if you’re being shy. Drop the fake innocence already.”_ Sehun said his voice husky and low.

Luhan’s all body was going warm. They were all naked; feeling every part of the other, every curve on each other’s body was enough to make him become a needy adult.

“ _What’s that’s happening down there? Already getting hard me for?_ ” Sehun snorted, teasing the shy boy even though he was hard too.

When they have already come to this point of no boundaries, it wasn’t easy to hold back.

Sehun’s grasp tightened on Luhan’s flesh, feeling it up and down. Luhan reacted by snuggling closer to the boy, showing him with his body that he was just as needy was as Sehun, though Luhan didn’t dare to eye Sehun. It was too awkward for him.

In few minutes, Luhan was mewling with Sehun grinding on his back. They didn’t kiss it was just a body need.

 

Sehun sighed pulling Luhan closer, his breathing heavy. Luhan was still not facing him. For a second Sehun regretted for touching him like this.

“ _Sehun,”_  Luhan called quietly. “ _We can’t go back like nothing happened. Hell we were both turned on by each other so our friendship is already ruined-”_

Sehun panicky widened his eyes. No Luhan wasn’t trying to break the only bound they have! He immediately attempted to interrupt him. “ _No we can work it out there’s no nee-”_

“ _But Sehun you don’t understand! I’ve feelings for you! I like what we did and… and you could be all disgusted by me for all I care… I just want you to know how I feel about you… I love you, Sehun. I’ve always did. This friendship can’t work for me.”_  Luhan whispered brokenly.

Sehun was speechless.

“ _You love me?”_

_“I do.”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

Luhan glared at Sehun who has his mouth opened in shock. “ _I swear if you’re going to say something bad about me then I’m going to fucking kick your fucking ass hard so keep your fucking thoughts to your fucking self!”_

Sehun choked at Luhan’s big mouth cursing like a sailor. “ _Hey it’s not like this! I’m just surprised… I thought you weren’t interested to be in a relationship… wow…”_

Luhan rolled his eyes. “ _I’m waiting here so could you please hurry up and answer.”_

Rather than answering like a decent human being, Sehun burst out in loud laughers annoying the hell out of Luhan.

“ _Are you fucking kidding me?!”_ Sehun asked rolling to the side.

“ _Of course I love you idiot! I mean how much dense you’re to not understand my obvious feelings for you?! I was so obvious that i start thinking you were acting oblivious because you don’t like me that way!”_

Luhan parted his lips but Sehun once again beat him to it. “ _You’re such an idiot Luhan! Oh god I’ve wasted a whole damn year because of your idiocy. How can you handle yourself?”_

Luhan scowled. For someone who loves him for about a year, Sehun was really a worst human being.

“ _Sehun if you don’t shut your mouth, I’ll really choke you to death.”_ Luhan expressed annoyed.

_“Woah never thought you could be the kinky type! What kind of things run in your head all the time and what kind of positions have you already imagine doing with me?”_

Luhan yelled in embarrassment tackling Sehun down to actually choke him because maybe Sehun wasn’t far behind from the truth.

“ _Luhan I’m dying!”_ Sehun yelled helplessly.

“ _You die bitch, you deserve this!”_

 

Few hours later…

“ _So what do you think about doing something fun.”_ Sehun moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Luhan shake his head before throwing a pillow at his face. “ _Sehun I swear you’re such a pervert!”_

_“You don’t have to swear, I’m a pervert.”_

Luhan blankly stared at Sehun, though his bottom was still burning from a session that took place ten minutes ago.

“ _Do you have any shame left with you? It’s not you at the receiving end.”_

Sehun jumped on the boy, pinning his arms up and whispering in a low voice. “ _Oh that’s because I’m the releasing one.”_

Well now Luhan wasn’t that strong to reject that beside Sehun swears he would be gentle.

 

“ _Let’s just cuddle Sehun.”_  Luhan whispered tiredly.

“ _Fine we’ll just cuddle now.”_

Luhan smiled snuggling closer to Sehun’s chest lovingly who pecked his crown gently pulling the tiny boy closer to his naked body. No intentions of something more, just as Luhan wished.


End file.
